mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 15 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 15 (Aren't You Feeling Wacky and Zany!) Date: Friday, September 10, 1993 Sponsors: W, Z, 13 Season 2: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield disguises himself as a birdhouse as his finest hour. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody always feels wacky and zany! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Roy Rooster, (sigh) Barney the Dinosaur, Nermal, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Gregory Hines!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Cool Hand Angelica" Angelica attends Susie's day camp, where she struggles to fit in |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"They Can't Take That Away from Me": Cookie Monster's six cookies are subtracted down to zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Great Getaway" Jon visits New York City on a weekend away from his cat Garfield, not knowing that Garfield has snuck along. Things get worse when Garfield realizes that Jon's date, a seemingly innocent woman named Rosalyn, is a pickpocket. The fat cat pursues the two in an attempt to keep Jon safe from the woman's thieving ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand W / w |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog reports on The Six Dollar Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for Worm |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Orson finds out what appears to be a weed in the ground, but in reality, it was just a magic trick he performed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe decides she will get a pet squirrel, so she stops one who is looking for nuts in the park. She tells it to sit, and it says it doesn’t do tricks. She tells it that it’s her pet now, and it can come live with her in her apartment. It says it lives in the park, and would be sad living in an apartment. Disappointed, Zoe realizes that she will have to find a different pet, so she’ll just give her bag of peanuts to someone else. As she is leaving, the squirrel tells her to wait—it will do anything for the peanuts—sit, roll over, beg—if she’d just come back! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z for zigzag, zero, zoo and zebra |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"ZZ Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Scrambled Eggs" Orson narrates a previous event about Sheldon and how he was mistaken for a mother turtle's child (who, like Sheldon, was not hatched yet and has his legs sticking out). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Savion and Gregory Hines do the "Opposite Dance," tap-dancing in opposite ways. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings "A Noun is a Person, Place, or Thing" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Hansel and Garfield" While Nermal stays for a visit, Garfield is forced to entertain her, and ends up telling the story of Hansel and Gretel. Nermal ends up protesting various elements of the tale (including the ending featuring the witch being burned), forcing Garfield to change the story to appease her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard drive a car with the help of their seatbelt. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field